Commoners in Princess Garbs
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Keelia and Colette have been accepted to Ouran. While they try and adjust to the new society they must put up with annoying fiance's, clingy host club members and crazy rich girls who think they're so cute. Easy...right?
1. Welcome to Ouran!

DHMB: Greetings again readers. Me an my friends have made yet another story. It doesn't have many chapters, but the chapters are long. Uhm...thats pretty much...oh yeah, flames will be used to burn down your house. Thank you.

* * *

The halls of Ouran High School were bustling with activity during the free period. The rich and prestigious children of Japan talked about what rich and prestigious children would. Money, wealthy spouses, fancy clothes and trinkets. But two girls crept by them, interested in neither, seeking out an empty room. One girl had long hair that curled to her mid-back, colored strawberry blond with pink and purple streaks in it. Her face was a perfect oval with deep green eyes set behind long green painted curling lashes. Beneath her sharp nose were full blue painted lips and a small chin. Her figure was lean with wide hips and round breast, all covered with pale skin. She had altered her standard yellow uniform dress to suit her own tastes. It had been tie-dyed green, blue, red and purple. She had cut off the sleeves and neck of the dress to make it into a halter style dress. She wore bright green, blue and pink eye shadow and had bright blue beads around her neck. Her companion was about 5'4", like her, with long curling platinum colored hair that fell to her bottom. Her haired had been streaked with black and blue and pulled back into a loose braid. She had a soft square face with gold painted blue eyes, long sapphire painted lashes, a sharp nose, full silver painted lips and high cheek bones. Her skin was pale, her hips wide as well as her breast and her legs hard and muscular. She too had altered her uniform to suit her own tastes, dyeing the breast of the dress red and the rest of it black. The neck was torn off to expose her shoulders and the sleeves and bottom of the dress had been torn into long vertical strips. She wore many grisly necklaces of skulls and spikes as well as a slave bracelet with a skull and cross bones. While her purple haired companion wore heavy black combat boots she wore simple sandals with her ankles decorated with many chains and charms.

The two made their way down the long winding corridors, stopping outside the quiet third music room. Looking at each other, they both gave a silent nod and pushed open the door. What greeted them was not the deserted room they had expected but a room that held seven boys who were setting up what looked like a very large tea party.

"Ah!" Exclaimed a tall blonde boy, "Our guests have arrived early!"

"They don't look like our normal clientele." Said two red haired boys together. The girls stared at the boys then each other.

"Kyoya," Said the blond, "Do you know who these girls are?" The boy called 'Kyoya', A tall boy with black hair, grey eyes and glasses nodded. He pulled out a note book and flipped it open.

"Colette Vesta Naldamin," He said, pointing to the purple haired girl, "And Keelia Mercia Leronis." He finished pointing to the blue haired girl.

"Both the youngest girl children of middle class families. Both have parents who are divorced. The two now live on their own in a shared studio apartment that their parents pay for. While both show high intelligence which is what got them into this school on a scholar ship, their grades are mediocre and they participate in no after school clubs. Both are cold, sarcastic and at times horribly rude, but seem to have attracted a vast number of classmates that adore them. They are known to get into trouble and have collected an immense number of detentions and referrals." With that, Kyoya snapped his notebook shut and looked over at the blond boy. "Is that what you wanted to know, Tamaki?" The boy called 'Tamaki' nodded.

"Are you fucking stalking us?" Colette and Keelia cried.

"It is my job to gather information…" Kyoya began.

"So that means yes." Colette said bluntly. Keelia stalked over to him and snatched his notebook, walking away.

"And you're not getting it back." She declared and folded it in half, pushing it down her bra. The members of the host club gapped at the audacity of this girl. Colette grinned and grabbed Keelia's hand, pulling her back towards the door to leave and find the deserted sanctuary they had been seeking. Kyoya, however, blocked their paths.

"You can not leave until you return my notebook." He said.

"Then we will stay here and smoke." Keelia declared and moved over to open the window, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. Colette did the same and the two hung out the window, smoking and chatting about this and that. The members of the host club stared at the two dump found.

"Cigarettes are fowl." Tamaki declared. The two stopped their conversation to send him a withering glare then continued on. After a while Kyoya walked over to them, intent on getting his notebook back.

"May I have my notebook?" He asked Keelia.

"Get it." She said, ashing her cigarette out the window. Kyoya eyed her breast for a moment before reaching over and plunging his hand down the front of her dress. Neither of the two girls seemed surprised and continued on with their conversation. Finally Kyoya pulled the book free and unfolded it.

"It's warm." He stated.

"Duh." Colette said, "It was between her breast. That area tends to be rather humid."

"Let us introduce ourselves!" Tamaki declared, deciding to ignore what had just transpired.

"I am Tamaki, This is Kyoya. Then there is Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Hunny and Haurhi. And we are the seven boys of the host club."

"Six." Colette and Keelia said.

"What?" Hikaru (or was it Kaoru) asked.

"There are only six boys." Colette clarified.

"Haruhi's a girl." Keelia said, tossing her cigarette butt out the window.

"How did you know?" Hunny asked. The two shrugged and walked over to Haurhi, poking and prodding her.

"Why do you dress like a boy?" Colette asked. The two listened as Haurhi told them how she got involved in the host club and how she was mistaken for a boy and all that. When she was done the girls where giving her a mischievous grin.

"We're going to give you a make over." They declared. Haurhi stared at them, then tried to slowly move back. But the two grabbed her and headed towards the door.

"NO!" The host club cried and took Haurhi back.

"Fine." The two said, "We'll just get her later." There was a long silence then the doors of the host club opened and the girls started coming in, ready to be entertained. But upon spying Colette and Keelia, almost half of them ran over and began cooing at the two.

"They're so cute!"

"Look at how they altered their dresses! How adorable."

"Awe, they're pouting!"

"Look, Keelia-san's giving us the finger! How kawaii!!"

"Now Colette-san is snarling at us!"

"Would you dumb witted bimbo's fuck off?" Colette yelled.

"KAWAII!" all the girls cried.

"Are they new members of the host club, Tamaki-san?" asked one girl.

"No." Tamaki said, confused, "Why?"

"They're so cute! You should make them members!" said another.

"Yeah, you would get a bunch of clients." exclaimed yet another.

"Good idea!" Tamaki said, "Colette-san, Keelia-san, would you…they're gone!" Just as he said this, the door closed loudly. The members of the host club flew to the door and tore it open to see the two running down the hall and jumping over the stair railing, landing on the tenth step and fleeing down another corridor.

"Damn!" Tamaki swore. "Do any of you have classes with them?"

"I do." Mori said. "I have fifth period with them." (Note: the free period is sixth period)

"Then when fifth period ends tomorrow, grab them and bring them here." Kyoya said. Behind them a group of girls squealed in delight at having Colette and Keelia accessible to them.

* * *

The next day the two were at school, dressed in their altered uniforms with colorful beads around their necks and chains around their wrists. Colette's hair had been pulled back into two braids, woven with bright ribbons, with pin curled strands framing her face. Keelia's hair had been hastily piled on top of her head in braids and curls with a metallic flower comb pushed into it. As fifth period ended, Mori grabbed the two girls, throwing them over his shoulder and heading towards the third music room. The girls tried to struggle and get free but were no match for the 6'4" boy's strength. When Mori arrived at the third music room he set the two down and locked the doors.

"Welcome back!" Tamaki cried. When the two turned around they found the whole room as well as the occupants dressed as ninja's. The room was draped with dark fabrics and weapons, with tattered wooden tables and chairs. The boys and one girl where all dressed in black body suits with face masks and weapons slung from a belt around their waist. Mori had left to change while the other members of the host club talked with Colette and Keelia.

"We have a proposition for you." Kyouya said. "We want you to join the host club."

"No." The two said at once.

"Please!" Hunny begged. "You'll get lots of cake."

"No."

"But the girls of the school seem crazy about you." said Hikaru and Kaoru. "It would be fun."

"No."

"Why not?" Tamaki asked.

"We have no interest in entertaining spoilt rotten heiresses." Keelia said.

"It seems to me," Haurhi said, "That no matter how much you insult them, they find you very cute."

"And?" The two inquired.

"Well, as a host you would do only that. You would not have to fake anything." Haurhi explained, "And the girls would dote upon you and get you gifts and such."

"You mean we could sit and insult these stupid heifers and they would actually reward us for it?" Colette asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright." They said.

"Really?" Tamaki asked, overjoyed.

"Yup." They said.

"Fantastic!" Tamaki cried. "Kaoru, Hikaru, take them to the changing rooms." Said twins grabbed the girls and dragged them into a back room where two stylists were waiting. They seized the girls and shooed the boys out preparing to give them makeovers for the club theme.

* * *

When the girls once again emerged, they made the boys and Haurhi stop in their tracks. They were dressed in traditional layer kimono. The colors and patterns elaborate and beautiful. Colette's kimono was colored with bright greens and blues with flower patterns while Keelia's was made with colors of deep red and purple with the pattern of a large dragon. Both of them had their hair curled and styled to resemble a royal lady of the feudal era. Their faces had been lightly powdered white, their lips painted red and their eyes painted silver.

"Our feudal ladies!" Tamaki cried, bowing low. The girls glared at him but this was ignored as they were ushered onto a dais with two polished wooden chairs. Just as they were seated the doors open and the girls came in.

"Greetings ladies." Tamaki said with a low bow. "Today these humble ninja are visited by the Lady's Colette-Sama and Keelia-sama. We are honored to take tea with the Lady's that we serve."

The girls squealed in delight and took their seats with many going to sit on cushions around the dais.

"So my ladies, what's it like to have such handsome ninja at your beck and call." asked a blonde girl.

"It is as it is." Keelia said. The girls stared, confused but moved on in their questions.

"Do you plan on marrying any of them?" asked a red head.

"Why would we marry them if we just met them?" Colette asked.

"Well," Began another girl, "They're handsome and very rich."

"Handsome and rich are qualities you could use to describe a tree toad. It does not mean that said toad is acceptable for marriage." Keelia said. The girls all giggled at this.

"I fail to see how that statement is humorous." Colette stated confused. The girls laughed harder at this.

"You're all morons." Keelia sneered. The girls laughed even harder.

"Lets play a game." exclaimed one of the girls.

"What game?" Keelia asked.

"Truth or dare!" The girl said.

"Very well, you start." Colette said.

"Okay, Keelia-sama! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Keelia said in a bored tone.

"I dare you to give Kyouya-sama a kiss."

"Very well. Kyouya-sempai." Keelia called and motioned the black haired boy over. Kyouya walked over and stood next to Keelia's chair.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked. Keelia stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Kyouya was startled at first, then closed his eyes and pulled the blonde girl close to him, deepening the kiss. The two pulled away and smiled.

"Is that all you require, my lady?" he asked. Keelia nodded and he bowed before planting a chaste kiss on her lips and walking away. Keelia sat back down as their clientele squealed like fan-girls. Keelia then turned to Colette.

"Truth or dare." she asked.

"Truth." Colette replied.

"Which boy in the host club do you thing is the most appealing?" Keelia inquired.

"Mori-sempai." Colette replied.

* * *

The day went on in this fashion till around five o'clock when everyone changed back into their regular clothes and headed home.

"Would you girls like a ride?" Tamaki asked.

"No, we'll walk." Colette said.

"It's dangerous for girls to walk home this late." Mori said.

"We'll be fine." Keelia insisted.

"I already ordered you a limo." Kyouya said, closing his cell phone.

"We can't pay for a limo!" The two said together.

"It's one of my family's," Kyouya said, "You don't have to worry about paying for it."

"We'll pass." Keelia said.

"Ki-Ki!" Colette hissed, "Shut up. It's a free limo ride home!" Keelia huffed but didn't argue further.

* * *

DHMB: YAY!...-doesn't really know what she's doing.- uhm...see you next chapter.


	2. Wedding Bells

The next day after fifth period the girls went to the host club and found decorated in the style of ancient Egypt.

"Do you guys always cosplay?" Keelia asked as they were pushed to the back room.

"Not always." Kaoru and Hikaru said with grins. "We just like dressing you up!"

"WHAT?" Before the girls could continue the door was closed in their faces. "DAMN JERKS!"

The stylists grabbed the girls and tore off their clothes before throwing them in to a large tub. The girls were scrubbed down and dried off while their long hair was straightened. Their pale skin was dusted over with bronzing powder while their hair was threaded with beads. They were then wrapped in sheer colorful fabric and covered with jewelry to resemble those from ancient Egypt. The girls where then pushed out into the main room where the other boys were already dressed with colorful clothes wrapped around their waist and held up with jeweled belts. Their arms and legs were decorated with gold bands and a few had bands around their head. Haurhi was dressed similar but with the wrap circling her torso. The girls sat down at a table circled with a couch and waited while girls came in for the tea party and seated themselves.

A large group of girls sat around Colette and Keelia and began serving themselves tea.

"So, are you Egyptian princess's today?" asked one.

"I really don't know." Colette said. "Mori! Are we Egyptian princess's today?" Mori walked over and ran his fingers over Colette's beaded hair.

"No," He said in a soft voice, "You are princess's everyday."

"AWWWE!" The other girls gushed while Colette rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Are you and Mori-sempai a couple?" one girl asked.

"What?" Colette asked, "No!" Keelia giggled and made kissy faces at Colette.

"Letty and Mori sittin' in a tree," she sang. Colette smacked her and pushed her off the couch.

"Ouw!" the blonde girl whimpered, "You're mean! You don't love me anymore!"

"Oh you know I do." Colette said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yay!" Keelia squealed and climbed back on the couch, hugging Colette, "Letty still loves me!"

The girls around them cooed more at this.

"You two are just so adorable!" one squealed. Keelia glared at them, but of course, this had no effect.

"You rich girls are idiots." Keelia snapped, "You're shallow, superficial and completely lacking any personalities or redeemable qualities."

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the girls cried. Colette and Keelia groaned in frustration and began to nibbled on the finger sandwiches.

"Oh, Colette-sama, Keelia-sama, I got you these. I thought they might look good on you." said a red haired girl named, Allia. With that she pulled out two velvet chokers. The one she handed to Colette was a sky blue color with a violet metal lily on it. The one she gave Keelia was a blood red color with a sky blue metal rose on it. Both flowers had a scattering of small diamonds on them, made to look like dew drops.

"We can't take these!" Keelia said.

"Oh please do!" Allia insisted. "I hade them custom made for you."

"They must have cost a fortune!" Colette exclaimed.

"They were only 100,000 yen." Allia said flippantly. (note: 100,000 yen 1,000) The girls jaws dropped.

"We really can't." Keelia said. "That's far to expensive." Allia waved it off.

"I insist." she said, "It's really nothing." The girls thanked her sincerely and slide the gifts into their bags.

* * *

This is how things went for a time. They would come to the host club, get dressed up, insult people and many times get gifts. They were very popular and made so much money they quit their normal jobs. Making 600 dollars a week, they didn't need them. Things fell into a comfortable routine and life seemed almost enjoyable, until Tamaki announced that he would have a parents day for the host club. All members of the host club were to bring at least one parent. So the two called their parents and told them that Kyouya would send a limo to pick the both of them up and to dress nice.

* * *

The next Friday, upon arrival at the host club, they were immediately shoved into the back room, stripped down, thrown into the tub and scrubbed over. Colette was pulled from the tub and dried off roughly. The hair stylist then quickly began pulling her hair into hot rollers while the dresser pulled a strapless latex bra around her breast. She was made to step into a satin red dress that was held around her waist while she stepped into red petticoats. The skirt of the dress was then dropped over the petticoats and her right arm pulled threw a strap, then the form fitting waist of the dress was zipped up. The singular strap of the dress was silver as well as the breast with a silver lace design that bled from the breast down her left side. While the stylist spray down her hair, uncurled it and pinned it up, red satin gloves were pulled over her hands and up to her upper arms. A diamond necklace and bracelet were put on her as small silver beads were woven into her hair. Meanwhile, Keelia was getting much the same treatment. Her hair was rolled in curlers and sprayed over with, but a bone corset was wrapped around her waist and pulled tight. The dress was pulled up her legs and held there while she stepped into a set of petticoats underneath a hoop skirt. The dress was pulled up and zipped, then fluffed out. It was a medieval style dress, with a massive skirt. The neck of the dress was cut to expose her shoulders and cleavage. The whole dress was a soft satin. The sleeves and skirt were a dark violet color while the torso of the dress was blood red. The sleeve were loose down to Keelia's elbows where they were tightened and lined with black lace. The breast of the dress was done with silvers beads in a royal style and the skirt was stripped with a shimmering royal blue fabric. Keelia's hair was braided, twisted and curled and pinned with black beads. Her make up was blood red lip stick was silver eye shadow while Colette's make up was reddish pink lipstick and bronze eye shadow.

The girls had silver shoes pushed onto their feet and they were taken out to the party. Colette had called her father, while Keelia called her mother. When the two parents saw their daughters dressed so beautifully they ran and embraced them.

"Where did you get these dresses?!" Keelia's mother, Ruth asked.

"The host club provides them for us." Colette said.

"I think they boys enjoy playing dress up with us." Keelia said.

"You girls look beautiful!" Colette's father, Charles exclaimed.

"Introduce us to these boys." Keelia's mother insisted. The girls led them over to the members of the host club and introduced everyone. The boys and one girl then introduced their parents. Everyone sat around and talked, sometimes getting up to dance. Keelia ran to her mother after dancing with Kyouya and grabbed her hand.

"Momma, dance with me!" she begged.

"Oh, darling…" Her mother began.

"Please!!" she begged.

"Alright." she said and stood, allowing herself to be led out to the dance floor. Colette then turned to her father with a cheesy grin. Her father rolled his eyes and stood, letting himself be pulled onto the dance floor. The two danced with their parents as if they were children before all four of them joined hands and began to do 'ring around the rosy'. At this Kyouya and Mori's father's laughed, watching these girls dance around as if they had not a care in the world. Kyouya smiled gently at Keelia and pulled her up, holding her close. Keelia looked up at him confused and pulled away, walking over to Colette. The two ran off to join the other members of the host club. As the two boys fathers watched Kyouya and Mori look after the girls longingly they began to form a plan. They motioned over the girls parents' and all four of them began to strike a deal.

* * *

"I'M WHAT?" Colette yelled into the speaker phone.

"You are arranged to marry Takashi Morinozuka." Colette's father repeated.

"I'm arranged!? I'm mother fucking ARRANGED!?" Colette screamed.

"And Keelia is arranged with Ootori Kyouya." Keelia's mother chimed in from the conference call.

"You two must be out of your ever loving minds!" Keelia shrieked.

"This will be good for you two." Charles said.

"Yes," Ruth said, "You'll be well taken care of."

"But mommy!" Keelia whined, "We don't even love them!"

"You'll learn." Charles said.

"No, Daddy, we won't." Colette said.

"Well, be that as it may," He said, "The wedding is in six months."

"There will be no wedding." Keelia snapped and hung up the phone. The two sat there for a time before standing up and getting ready for school.

* * *

After fifth period the girls went to the third music room and were pushed to the back to be dressed as princesses. After they were released from their captors they stormed up to their 'betrotheds'

"Listen and listen good." Keelia hissed, "Just because our parents say we have to marry you doesn't mean we will!"

"Yeah," Colette growled, "We're not like these rich bimbo's who bend to their parents will and marry someone just because they're rich."

"So you don't have to worry about marrying some stinking commoners." Keelia snapped. As the two turned to storm away they were swept into their individual betrotheds arms. Mori quickly sealed his lips over Colette's while Kyouya murmured loud enough for them both to hear,

"We weren't worried about that at all." he then mimicked Mori's movements and pressed his lips to Keelia's. The two girls shoved the boys away and ran off, leaving the third music room, stopping only to grab their bags and took off down the hall still dressed in their fancy princess gowns. Kyouya glanced at Mori and the two took off after the girls.

The girls jumped over stair cases and dodged the other students as they ran towards the entrance of the school. They threw open the massive double doors and ran out into the street, darting down the side walk towards the poorer side of town. The boys kept up their chase, pushing past people as they tried to catch up with their betrotheds. The girls darted down an ally and hiked up their dresses, jumping over a fence and continuing on. The boys clamored over the fence as well and ran behind the girls just as they threw open the door to an apartment in a torn down complex. Mori darted ahead and pushed open the door before the girls could close and lock it.

"Y-You girls…run…very fast…" Kyouya panted. Mori nodded in agreement and closed the door behind him. The boys look around the apartment, surprised at the simplicity of it. It was a studio apartment with rooms curtained or beaded off. The main room had a 20" TV on a wooden crate that had been painted a bright green. Two simple chair sat on either side of a large pile of neon colored pillows. Christmas lights had been strung along the walls and were used to light the apartment. In the middle of the living room was a square coffee table with big fluffy pillows serving as seats. It seemed that the girls used the table not only for its original purpose, but also as a dinning room table and an ironing board. The kitchen area was walled off with neon colored hanging beads. In the kitchen there was a simple coffee maker, a beat up microwave and a few brightly colored dishes sitting in the sink. Their rooms were curtained off with bright pink and blue fabric and the rooms them selves consisted of a bed, a night table, a small TV and their dressers with a bar on the wall that served to hang up their clothes. Candles were set all around the apartment on miss-matched shelves and a large cabinet in the corner had a combination lock on it and was painted a deep red with a large white pentacle. The girls glared at the two as they studied the apartment, no doubt feeling disgusted at the simple and poor surroundings. But the girls had bills to pay and no time to buy nice furniture or the like. Plus, they had come to love their shabby little place.

"Quaint." Mori said finally.

"Indeed." Kyouya agreed.

"Good," Colette growled, "You've come, you've seen…"

"You've mocked," Keelia added, "And now you can leave." With that the boys were pushed out the door and locked out of their apartment.

The girls quickly tore off their dresses and flopped down onto their chairs, furious with the whole situation.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this?!" Keelia yelled frustrated.

"I don't know." Colette said, pulling out the copy of the marriage contract her father had given her. "It says here that the only way the contract would be null-in-void is if the boys refuse to marry us or void the contract at some point during the marriage due to unfaithfulness or a breech in the contract as stated above."

"So we have to get them to refuse to marry us?" Keelia said.

"Yes." Colette replied, "But how can we do that? They're very adamant about marrying us."

"We make them realize how wrong we are for them." Keelia said with a mischievous grin. Colette mirrored her grin.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "They're rich proper boys so they would want a rich proper girl. We just have to show them that we're merely commoner's."

* * *

So the plan was set and the boys were offered to spend a Friday night at the girls houses, 'to get to know them better'. The boys enthusiastically accepted the offer. Friday rolled around and the girls were dressed as fairy princesses while the boys dressed as their fae subjects. Keelia was lounging in Kyouya's lap while Colette sat cuddled up to Mori with Hunny running around them. Keelia had Kyouya feed her strawberries while she lewdly sucked the juice from his fingers in front of the host clubs clients, much to his mortification. Colette was clinging to Mori as if he were about to disappear, glaring dangerously at any girl who dared to look at him.

After the host club the boys were taken to the girls studio apartment where the girls immediately changed. Keelia wore a long baggy t-shirt and a pair of bunny panties with no bra and Colette walked around in a tank top with no bra and boy shorts panties. The boys stared at the two shocked.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Colette asked.

"You pick." Mori said, Kyouya nodded in agreement, eyeing Keelia's strong legs. The girls ordered out for chinesse and put in a porn while they waited. The two watched in, laughing and makeing jokes at it while the boys stuffed tissues up their noses to stop the nose bleeds. When the food arrived Keelia went to get it while Colette cleared off the table and set out plates and cups for everyone. Keelia came back and handed out the food while Colette filled the drinks and they all sat down around the table. The meal was pleasent and they chatted lightly, snatching food from each others plates, something the boys would have been scolded for had they been at home. As dinner came to a close Colette let out a belch. Keelia laughed and Belched back at her, louder. There was a long silence then the two screamed at each other,

"IT'S ON!" And began belching at each other, each belch louder than the last. The boys watched them with wide eyes as they finally ended the contest, laughing and declaring Colette to be the winner. After that the girls cleaned up and they all lounged around, watching TV, the girls cuddled together on the mound of pillows. The boys sat on the chairs, watching the girls and thinking about the day so far. Kyouya watched as Keelia reached over to the table to grab her drink. As she did, the light caught the inner side of her arm and reflected off strange scars. Kyouya studied them for a time before realizing what they were and logging the information away. Colette saw this and raised an eyebrow at him before cuddling back up to Keelia.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Mori asked.

"With us." Colette said.

"But Keelia only has a twin." Kyouya pointed out.

"We'll just have to cuddle up real close." Keelia responded. Kyouya quickly turned his head away to hide his small nose bleed and the girls exchanged evil grins. Suddenly Colette looked up at Keelia and said, "Remember that boyfriend you had who you let finger you in the lunch room before classes?" Keelia giggled and nodded.

"That was funny as hell." She said, "Remember when you and that guy fucked in the camo section of that sports store." Colette laughed and nodded,

"The store employ was not happy when he found us." The boys stared at the girls shocked and slightly disgusted.

"You girls did that?" Mori asked.

"That's nothing," Keelia laughed, "That same boyfriend who fingered me, I gave him a hand job during lunch time, at the table with a bunch of friends." Kyouya stood suddenly and went to the bathroom with a queasy look on his face. The girls giggled at this and stood, heading for their rooms. Mori changed into his pajama's and joined Colette, laying down next to her in her full size bed. Kyouya came out of the bath room in his sleep pants and went into Keelia's room to lay down. When he pulled back the covers he found that she had taken off her shirt and was sleeping naked. He gasped and turned away. He laid down on the far end of the bed with his back to her, but soon felt her press up against his back. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. It was going to be a long night. In Colette's room, Mori found himself in a similar situation. Colette had taken off her tank top and her panties and was sleeping nude with the only other pillow secured between her legs. Mori looked around for another pillow but found none. Colette sat up and noticed this, pulling the pillow from between her legs and giving it to him, picking up and small throw pillow to use instead. Mori looked at the pillow as Colette laid back down and pulled her eye mask over her face. He laid his head down on it and bit back a moan as he smelt her musky scent.

* * *

The next morning the boys awoke to find their beds empty and the sounds of breakfast being made from the kitchen. They walked in to find the girls in the same state of dress they had slept in, cooking. Kyouya and Mori quickly went to close the blinds which had been pulled wide open to let in the morning light.

"Hey!" Keelia snapped, "It's dark in here now!"

"Yeah," Colette agreed, "Pull the blinds back up!" The boys did so with bright red faces and avoided looking at the girls as best they could, hoping they would dress soon. Luck was not with them though and the girls ate breakfast with out putting clothes on. Like the night before they began a belching contest, with Keelia winning this time.

Suddenly Keelia let out a cough and her eyes got wide.

"DAMNIT!" She yelled and stood quickly. The boys soon saw the cause of her distress as a thick river of blood ran down from between her legs.

"We need to go to the store than." Colette said. "We only have one tampon left and it's a regular." Keelia groaned at this and went to get a towel to sit on, allowing the heavily scented menstrual blood to flow out of her onto the ragged towel in lieu of ruining a pair of good pants. The boys wanted to faint at the sight of Keelia's pale legs covered with thick red blood.

* * *

When breakfast was done Keelia got dressed and used to one tampon to stop the flow and they all four went to the drug store. The girls dragged the red faced boys to the feminine needs isle and began to meticulously look over the many different boxes of tampons, discussing the sizes and quality of each product brand. The boys thought they couldn't have been more embarrassed, but they were wrong as the girls grabbed two boxes of tampons, one box of over night pads and a box of panty liners and handed the products to them to carry as they went over and looked and the perfumes made for masking the heady period scent.

"That one gave me a yeast infection last time." Keelia said, pointing to a large purple bottle.

"Really?" Colette said, "It worked great for me."

"Well, you know I have a lot of issues with things down there." Keelia told her.

"Then why not get scented tampons?" Colette inquired.

"Those give me a yeast infection too." Keelia informed her, "Some time a bladder infection as well." Colette nodded sympathetically and gazed over the products, looking for a gentler one.

"These all have the same formula." The red-head said, gazing at the different brands ingredients.

"I'll just have to stink then." Keelia groaned. Colette looked at her compassionately and patted her shoulder. The boys blushed darkly as a man in his mid 20's walked by the isle and leered at them mockingly.

"Are you two done yet?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah." Colette said and the girls led the two boys to the front to pay for their stuff. The girls grabbed the bags and walked back towards their apartment, not noticing that the boys were looking at them with a certain amount of adoration.

Finally the boys went home and the girls congratulated themselves on their plan, thinking the boys would now refuse the marriage due to their crude behavior.

"It was such a stroke of luck that you got your period!" Colette told Keelia. Keelia giggled and nodded.

"I can't believe you walked around like that. No clothes or tampons, just letting it flow." Colette said with a giggle. "That was nasty."

"It worked didn't it?" She defended.

"Yup! They'll never marry us now!" Colette declared, assured that their uncouth manners had scared the boys away.

* * *

But unfortunately their plan backfired in their face, which they discovered that Monday, when they arrived at the host club and were swept into their betrotheds arms to be showered with affection.

"What on earth?" Colette exclaimed.

"We thought you two would be disgusted with us." Keelia said as Kyouya nuzzled her neck.

"Never." Mori said, inhaling the scent of Colette's hair.

"If anything your openness and natural behavior is very appealing." Kyouya said. Keelia and Colette stared at each other wide eyed.

"We contacted our parents and had the wedding moved up." Mori said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The girls shrieked.

"It's in three months." Kyouya told them, showering kisses on Keelia's neck.

"We couldn't wait six months." Mori explained, brushing his lips against Colette's, "It would have been sooner but our parents said they needed time to make the preparations."

"This Friday you're being taken to pick out your wedding dresses." Kyouya told them, "And don't worry, money is not a problem. Pick out what you like." At this the members of the host club fainted. Kyouya Ootori saying that money was not a problem?! Kyouya Ootori, the tight wade of the host club? He must really be infatuated. Not to mention Mori had spoken more in the past two weeks than in all the time he had been a member of the host club, but it was only to Colette.

The girls pulled away from the boys and went to entertain their clientele for that evening.

* * *

The girls avoided Kyouya and Mori for the rest of the week, giving short answers when spoken to directly. They were frustrated. They were to be trapped in a marriage and they had no idea how to get out. They feared trying any other plan incase it made the boys love them more. And the pleas to their parents fell on deaf ears. They were to be wed. It was a good match. The boys adored them. They would be taken care of. The only other option the girls had was to run away, and that was looking more promising by the day. Friday rolled around and the girls were taken to a tailor who designed clothing for the rich. The girls measurements were taken and they both picked out dress designs they didn't even look at. Colette was taken into a room with mirrors and slipped into a sleeve of fabric. The tailor added fabric and pinned it in the style of the dress she had chosen. She stared listlessly at her reflection, letting everything run threw her mind till it overwhelmed her and she pushed the tailor away then began to shred the dress from her body. She tore at the fabric tossing it away from her body before smashing her fists against the mirrors. The mirrors shattered and the sharp glass cut into her hands. She ripped the glass from her skin and began smashing the other mirrors, spraying glass and blood everywhere. She began tearing at the parts off the dress still left on her body, staining the beautiful white fabric red. Suddenly her wrists were grabbed and she was pulled against Mori's warm body.

"Shhh." he soothed, "Hush now. Look what you did to your hands." Colette spun around and began beating him with her blood covered fists, telling him to go to hell.

"I WON'T MARRY YOU!" she yelled. Mori held her close to him as she continued to hit him, spraying him with her blood till she exhausted herself and she slumped in his arms, closing her eyes. Mori gently picked her up and carried her over to the physician that had been called when the red haired girl had begun her tirade. In Keelia's dressing room a similar scene was taking place. The blonde girl had kicked out her own tailor and began to tear at her dress. But the fabric she had blindly chosen was much stronger than Colette's and she smashed her fist into a mirror, shattering the glass, when she couldn't tear the thing off. The mirror's glass fell to the floor and Keelia picked up a large pointed peace and began cutting the dress off. She didn't even notice when she cut her stomach in her frenzy. Kyouya burst into the room and seized her, taking the glass and throwing it from her.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. Keelia screamed and jerked away from him, attempting, once again, to shred the dress with her bare hands. She splattered blood around the room as she flung her hands around. Kyouya grabbed her again.

"I won't have my bride kill herself!" Kyouya hissed.

"LIKE I'D KILL MYSELF OVER _YOU_!!" Keelia screamed.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU TRY IT OVER BEFORE?!" Kyouya yelled. Keelia spun around to face him, shocked.

"How…?" She breathed. Kyouya grabbed her arms and jerked them into the light, pointing to the faded scars that went from the wrist to her elbow. Keelia glared at him.

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW YOUR BETROTHEDS A FUCKING FREAK!" she shrieked, "NOW YOU CAN CANCEL THE MARRIAGE AND LEAVE ME TO ROT IN AN ASYLUM!" Kyouya pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Keelia…" He sighed, "I don't think you're a freak, and I won't put you in an Asylum. I love you. Just tell me why."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" she cried, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she struggled against him until she tired her self out and collapsed in his arms. Kyouya lifted her into his arms and carried her over to join her friend with the doctor.

* * *

The two woke up in a hospital room with their hands bandaged and an IV in their arms. The room was silent except for the steady beep of the monitors. Keelia reached over and grabbed Colette's hand and held it, smiling weakly at her. Colette returned the smile and looked over as the door to the hospital room opened. In walked a doctor in his mid thirties holding a clip board and two syringes.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare there." He said to them with a smile. "You two lost a lot of blood and we had to give you a transfusion." The girls remained silent so he continued.

"We stitched up your wounds and now the only thing left is to give you the antibiotic shot." He told them setting down his clip board and uncapping one of the needles. The girls shrieked and tried to escape from their beds, but they had been strapped in. They clawed at their straps and screamed.

"NURSE! NURSE!" The doctor began calling when the girls reopened their wounds. A nurse rushed in along with Kyouya and Mori.

"What's going on?" Kyouya demanded, rushing over to restrain Keelia while Mori went to do the same with Colette.

"I went to give them their shot and they freaked out." The doctor said.

"GET OUT!" Mori yelled and the doctor and nurse scurried out the door, leaving the four alone. Once the doctor was gone the girls calmed down.

"What was that all about?" Kyouya asked.

"We're afraid of needles." Colette muttered. The boys stared at the two for a while, then began to laugh.

"Our big bad girl friends are afraid of needles." Mori snickered.

"We're not your girlfriends." Keelia hissed. The boys laid down in the beds next to their betrotheds and cuddled with them.

"Shhh. It's alright, just hold onto me." Kyouya told Keelia. Mori nuzzled Colette's cheek and held her close to his body. The doctor came back in and carefully walked over to Keelia, sliding the needle into her upper arm and shooting in the drug. Keelia whimpered but kept her face pressed to Kyouya's chest. Kyouya stroked back her hair and murmured in her ear until she dropped into an exhausted sleep. The doctor then went over to Colette and did the same. Colette let out a yelp but Mori pressed his hand more firmly over her eyes and continued to cuddle with her till she too fell asleep. The boys smiled down at the girls and got comfortable next to them, before falling asleep themselves.

* * *

When the girls awoke again they had been brought dinner which they eagerly ate.

"Allow us to take you out on a date." Kyouya suddenly said.

"Yes." Mori said, "A real date." The girls stopped eating and stared at the boys.

"What kind of date?" Keelia asked.

"Eat at a nice Restaurant, go dancing, maybe go to a play." Kyouya said.

"Okay." Colette said.

"Really?" asked Mori.

"Yup." Keelia confirmed.

"What play would you girls like to go see?" Kyouya inquired. "I hear Les Miserables is in town…"

"YES!" the girls said. The boys looked at them surprised.

"Alright then. Tomorrow we'll send over the stylists and then come pick you up." Kyouya said. The girls smiled at this and continued eating.

* * *

The next day the girls were picked up from the hospital and taken to a salon where they had their legs waxed, their hair styled, their make up done and they were dressed. Colette's dress hung from her shoulders by two inch straps. The dress was low cut and tight around the breast then flared out, falling around her ankles. The dress was pure white silk with a black ribbon tied under the breast and seven loose ribbons falling down the front. Her hair was done with the top half pulled back into a bun that was surrounded by braids and pin curls. The bottom half of her hair was curled into thick ringlets and smaller ringlets framing her face. Her hair had been decorated with silver beads and a diamond necklace hung off her neck with diamond chandelier earrings to match. Long white silk gloves had been pulled up to her elbows with a thick diamond tennis bracelet around her left wrist. She wore silver glittering, strap heals on her feet and her make up was done with white eye shadow that glittered in the light. Her eyeliner was a dark silver color that brought out the many colors of her eyes and her lashes were painted black. Her lips had a shimmering clear gloss covering them that tinted them pink.

Keelia's dress was a shoulder neck dress with a wide skirt that was pushed out with a hoop skirt and many petticoats. The neck of the dress was lined with black lace and had black and silver bows going down the sides of the skirt. The dress itself was a dark purple silk and was pinned up with the bows so the front was draped down. Around her neck was a string of black pearls as well as a string around her wrist under dark purple gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair had been curled into ringlets and pinned up at the crown of her scull with many of the thick ringlets falling about her face and shoulders. Her make up was black eyeliner with sapphire massacre and dark violet glittering eye shadow. Her lips were painted a deep blood red color and had been gone over with a clear glitter gloss. Keelia's shoes were plain black heals with blood red glitter on them.

The boys rode up in a limo to pick the girls up and gapped at how beautiful they looked. The boys themselves had dressed to match their dates.

Mori wore a white button up shirt with a silver bow tie and a black vest. His jacket and pants where pure white and he wore black leather shoes with diamond cufflinks and a silver cape pinned with diamonds to his shoulders.

Kyouya wore a plain white button up shirt with a dark purple vest and a black tie. His jacket and pants were a deep blood red and his shoes as well as his cape was a jet black. His cufflinks and cape pins were black pearls like Keelia's. Both boys held an ebony wood cane but while Kyouya's was topped with a black sphere of marble, Mori's was topped with a large piece of glass cut to look like a diamond.

The girls stepped into the limo and they were off to a restaurant. The restaurant was fancy and expensive, with a French name neither could pronounce. They were seated immediately and the girls looked over the menu while the boys ordered wine. The girls ordered their food, Colette ordering a chicken dish while Keelia ordered sea food. The boys both ordered a steak. The four were brought their food and were poured a glass of sweet strawberry wine. They had a pleasant conversation, drinking and stealing food off each others plates. The other occupants of the restaurant watched this with disapproval but the girls ignored them and continued on as they pleased. Soon they were finished eating and the boys led them onto the dance floor of the restaurant. The boys spun and dipped the girls, moving their bodies to the beat of music. The girls were enjoy themselves, being pleasantly tipsy they let go a little and had fun being held close to the boys warm bodies. After a while of dancing the four went to the theater. They were seated in a reserved balcony and given opera glasses. The play began and the girls watch with rapt attention as the story unfolded. Once in a while they would whisper to each other but for the most part they were focused on the stage. When the first intermission hit the girls stood and excused themselves to the bathroom. They returned shortly before the intermission was over and waited for the play to begin again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kyouya whispered in Keelia's ear.

"Yes, and you?" she inquired.

"Yes, I haven't really gotten to see this play yet, though I have heard so much about it." he told her.

"What have you gotten to see?" she asked. He began to list off some popular musicals and operas, all of which Keelia knew and seemed to like. Keelia chatted with him about the different plots and genres of the plays until the room darkened and Les Miserbles began again.

When the next intermission hit Mori looked over at Colette and asked,

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Val John." Colette replied.

"Really? Why?" Mori asked,

"Because of all the struggles he overcomes and all he does through out the story to help others even though he himself is no better off." Colette said. Mori smiled and nodded.

"I like him too, for that same reason." Colette beamed at him.

"Have you seen this play before?" Mori inquired.

"No," Colette told him, "I've wanted to, but I've just been listening to the soundtrack and reading the book." Mori nodded at this and turned back towards the stage as the actors came back on. The third and final intermission came and the four chatted about this and that until the play came back. It ended and they all stood in the lobby chatting, the boys introducing them to many prestigious people to which they bowed and addressed courteously and made small talk with, and the boys were proud of how they presented themselves.

The limo came and drove them home, with the girls falling asleep, cuddled against their dates.


	3. Love me for who I am

The next school day when they left their apartment they found a limo waiting for them. The chauffer told them he had been arranged to drive the girls to school by their betrotheds and they slide in, arriving at school the way most of the other students did. When they entered the building they found a group of angry girls waiting for them.

"You two are stealing away two of the most eligible men in the school." One girl said. Keelia and Colette burst out laughing at this.

"It's not funny!" another girl shrieked, "I was suppose to marry Mori-kun!"

"And I was suppose to marry Kyouya-kun!" The girls all began talking at once, declaring that they were to marry Mori or Kyouya, not these poor commoners.

"You're just a couple of sorry commoners!" exclaimed one.

"Fuck off." Keelia said, "It's not our fault you girls are so sorry and pathetic that the two don't want to marry you."

"Just because we're commoners, doesn't mean your better than us. The fact that your rich, just means you're more spoilt and snotty than you would be if you were like us." Colette sneered. As the two turned to go, one girl reached out and slapped Keelia. Keelia froze and slowly turned.

"Bitch, you just made the biggest mistake of your short life." she hissed and punched the girls in the face. The hall was silent then all hell broke loose. The group of girls went at Colette and Keelia, scratching, slapping and pulling hair but Colette and Keelia retaliated by punching and kicking them. It wasn't long before all the girls had collapsed crying.

* * *

In the Nurses office twenty minutes later, everyone was being bandaged. While the nurses were working on Colette and Keelia, Kyouya and Mori came running in. They demanded to know what had happened and when the two told them, they were furious. Kyouya began threatening them and Mori stood over them threateningly.

"Would you two stop it?" Colette said. "We're fine. We kicked their asses and they're not going to think about fighting us ever again." Mori turned around and went and held Colette tightly against him while Kyouya continued to make threats until Keelia threw a roll of gauze at his head.

"Shut up." She said and turned away. Colette giggled at this as Kyouya looked hurt. Finally the two were out of the nurses office and the boys were leading them to their first classes. As Kyouya and Keelia were walking on ahead, Mori pulled Colette into a deserted corridor and pushed her up against the wall.

"I don't want you ever doing something like that again." He said. Colette looked up at him and scoffed.

"I'll do it if they attack me again." she snapped.

"No," He insisted, "Come and get me."

"I'm not going to let you fight my battles for me!" Colette cried, "I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl! I…" Mori quickly pressed his lips to hers and held her tightly. Colette pushed away from him and glared.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "You can't just push me around and make me do what you want then shut me up when I say something you don't like!" She moved away from him and continued, "I have an opinion too and it will be heard! I won't be your mistress!"

"I wouldn't want you to be!" He told her.

"Then stop treating me like it!" She yelled and ran off towards class.

Kyouya turned to look behind him and saw that Colette and Mori weren't following he turned to Keelia and said,

"I can't belive you did something like that." Keelia stopped and looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" she bit out.

"You acted like...like..." He paused, searching for the right word.

"Like a commoner?" she snapped.

"Well, yes." He said.

"Well, I am!" she yelled.

"No," He insisted, "You are my wife and I expect..."

"You can expect all you want from me! It doesn't mean I'm going to do it!"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't need you to fight for me! I don't need you to fight for me, ever. I never had someone to fight my battle for me so I did it myself and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you step in now and do it! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"Well what am I suppose to do when people start talking about how my wife is a big bully."

"Those girls started it!"

"I know that, but that's not what people are going to say!"

"Fuck what people say! They can say I shit gold but it doesn't make it fucking true!"

"Watch your language! No wife of mine is going to speak so foully!"

"You can kiss my ass! I'll speaking however I fucking want to speak and I'll kick anyone's ass who treats me like shit! You are not going to change me! You knew from the moment you met me how I was and if my manner displeases you than call off the wedding!"

"NO!" Kyouya roared, "I love you and you will be my wife!"

"Then love me for who I am and stop trying to change me!" Keelia yelled and pushed him into a wall before running off.

* * *

Both girls met up in the bathroom, skipping their first period class and telling each other what had transpired with their individual betrotheds.

"I can't believe that...that... ASS!" Keelia yelled, punching a stall door.

"I know! How dare he treat me like that!" Colette cried. "Those two boys need a reality check."

"I'm so sick of their shit." Keelia hissed.

"Me too." Colette agreed. "Let's just go home." Keelia nodded and the two left the bathroom and the school, then walked home.

When the boys noticed that the girls didn't show up for host club, they were even more angry then before. They went to the girls apartment but they didn't answer. A neighbor said they had left twenty minutes ago. Kyouya swore and asked when they would be back. The neighbor said he didn't know.

* * *

The next day at school Colette and Keelia sought out Tamaki.

"Greetings my host club princesses!" He said.

"We've come to tell you…" Keelia began.

"That we quite the host club." Colette finished. Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but the girls were already walking away. Tamaki watched after them then ran to find Mori and Kyouya. When he did, they were sitting outside having lunch and enjoying the warm spring day.

"What did you do to them?" Tamaki yelled. The two spun towards him confused.

"What?" Mori asked.

"Colette and Keelia, what did you do to them?" Tamaki demanded.

"Nothing." Kyouya said.

"Well, you must have done something." Tamaki argued, "They just quite the host club."

"WHAT?" the two exclaimed, jumping to their feet.

"They just told me ten minutes ago." Tamaki told them. The boys looked at each other then Mori and Kyouya ran off towards the girls class. They burst in the door of the girls third period class where they were having lunch and dragged them out into the hall way.

"What the hell is your problem?" Keelia yelled.

"Why did you quit?" Kyouya asked, pinning her to the wall.

"You have to come back." Mori ordered, gripping Colette's arms.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"You can't quit." Mori said.

"We can, and we did." Colette snapped.

"You're going to come back." Kyouya said, brushing his lips against Keelia's. "You're my wife. You must do as I say." Keelia smiled at him sweetly and put her arms around his neck kissing him lightly.

"Well, _husband,_" she hissed, "Go fuck yourself." She then brought her knee up and slammed it between his legs hard. He howled in pain and fell over, clutching himself.

"Please come back." Mori begged Colette.

"No, Takashi." She said.

"How are you going to pay for your apartment?" Mori asked in a pleading tone.

"That's none of your business." Colette said then pulled away from him and took Keelia back into the class room.

* * *

For the rest of the week the boys tried to talk to their betrotheds, but they just got blown off. Then they suddenly disappeared. They boys couldn't find them anywhere for almost a week until finally they waited outside the girls house and followed them to school then stalked them around the whole day. They found that the girls had been purposely taking alternative routes to get to their classes, going down back halls, passing threw the gym or going around outside. They would go down corridors that hadn't been used in years and take lunch in classes that no one ever used or even really knew of. In another week the boys decided to approach the girls and apologize. They followed them to their work at the Hooters Restaurant and walked in, taking a table.

"Greetings! I'm Keelia, how may I-…Kyouya?! Takashi?!" Kyouya looked up to find his betrothed wearing a tight white belly shirt with the word 'Hooters' printed across it and skin tight red hot pants. Colette came up beside her, wearing the same outfit and glaring.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she hissed.

"We came to see you." Mori said.

"How did you find us?" Keelia asked.

"We've been following you." Kyouya said simply.

"You've been stalking us." Colette corrected.

"That's beside the point," Kyouya said, "We need to talk."

"Can you take a break?" Mori inquired.

"We just took our last break of the night 30 minutes ago." Keelia told them, glancing at her watch.

"We don't get off for another two hours." Colette said, turning and going to her own customers.

"We'll wait then." Kyouya said and picked up the menu.

"What are 'hot wings'?" Mori asked.

"Chicken meat marinated in spicy sauce." Keelia replied flipping open her note pad.

"Are they any good?" Kyouya asked.

"I like them." Keelia answered.

"Alright." Mori said, "I'll have an order of fire hot boneless wings and a Chardine."

"We don't have that." Keelia said, flipping over the menu's to the drink side. The boys looked over the menu and Mori finally said, "I'll just have a coke then."

"I will have a coke and a plate of mild boneless wings." Kyouya said. Keelia wrote this down on her pad and nodded before walking away.

She came back twenty minutes later with Colette. The two were carrying two plates of wings, two drinks, a basket of bread and two small plates of fries. They set the stuff down in front of the boys.

"If you need anything…" Colette began.

"Call you, right?" Mori asked with a smile.

"No," Keelia said, "Get it yourself." With that the two walked off. A half hour later Kyouya walked into the kitchen. Keelia spun around, shocked.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" she asked, then spied Mori entering the kitchen door as well.

"We ran out of drink." Mori said. Colette groaned in embarrassment.

"You said to get it ourselves, so that is what we're doing." Kyouya stated and looked around for the soda's.

"Get out of here. We will get you your drinks!" Colette hissed, pushing Mori out the door while Keelia did the same with Kyouya.

"You two need to leave!" Keelia cried, looking at the other employ's whispering and watching them.

"Give me a kiss." Kyouya demanded with a smile.

"What?" Keelia said.

"Yeah," Mori said, "Give us a kiss and we'll leave."

"You two are nuts!" Colette exclaimed.

"Fine," Kyouya said crossing his arms, "We will just stay here."

"Oh bloody hell!" Colette groaned and reached up, giving Mori a quick kiss while Keelia did the same with Kyouya.

"Now leave!" The two said. The boys smiled and walked back to their tables.

* * *

Finally the end of their shift came and the four met out in the back. The girls had pulled on long trench coats over their work clothes and carried their purses in the large inner pockets.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Colette asked. The boys dropped to their knee's, bowing low.

"We wanted to apologize." Mori said.

"Yes." Kyouya agreed, looking up at Keelia, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and not insisted that you let me fight your battles. And I'm sorry for saying that you had to obey me. It was wrong. You don't have to obey me, and you don't have to change for me. I love you just the way you are, commoner behavior and all."

"I'm sorry, too." Mori said to Colette, "You are not my mistress, you are my wife. I never meant to treat you any other way. And I do not need to fight your battles for you, you are a big girl and can do that on your own. And I shouldn't have tried to force you to see it 'my way' because you are your own person and I can't bend you to my will." Keelia looked over at Colette and the two smiled.

"You are forgiven." Keelia said.

"But you still have to make it up to us." Colette told them as she walked over to Mori. He parted her coat and nuzzled into her bare stomach. She smiled and ran her fingers gently threw his hair. Kyouya did the same, pressing kisses to Keelia's skin.

* * *

That weekend the girls were taken to have their wedding dresses made. The tailor looked at them wearily, but went on about the preparations. The girls once again picked out their dresses, this time paying more detail to the designs. They were again taken back into the dressing rooms where the tailors fitted them for the dresses.

The boys watched from the doorway of the fitting rooms, smiling at their fiancé's. Finally the dress fitting was over and the boys took the girls out to lunch.

"We have a proposition for you." Kyouya said after they had ordered.

"We want you to spend the night at our houses." Mori said. The girls looked at each other.

"Together?" asked Keelia.

"No," Kyouya said, "Keelia, you will come to my house and Colette, you will go to Mori's house."

"And if we don't want to?" Colette asked. Keelia glared and grabbed her friends hand, dragging her to the bathroom.

"You idiot." She hissed. "This is the perfect chance to get the contract void."

"By getting chummy with their families." Colette asked.

"No," Keelia said, "We go and show there families how we're just 'lowly commoners' and then their parents will be so repulsed that they will void the contract." Colette's face lit up.

"Of course." She squealed, "Kyouya and Mori may find us charming, but their parents certainly won't."

The two rejoined the boys and agreed to their proposal.

* * *

The next day two limo's drove by their apartment and took them to their destinations. Keelia stepped out of the limo and looked up in awe at the massive mansion. It was five stories tall and probably had over fifty rooms. She stood before the entrance wearing a black belly shirt that had one of the sleeves torn off and a patch with a middle finger on it covering her left breast. Her jeans were in shreds as well. Rips in the butt, legs and waist of the jeans showed off her pale skin. She wore many hoop bracelets so that her wrists jingled with the slightest movement. Her long hair was put in a pony tail and strung with tiny braids and beads. She wore dark make up, black eye shadow, black eyeliner and blood red lipstick.

The butler opened the door and showed her in. Once inside she dropped her bags on a near by couch and she was led to the dinning room where the family was having lunch. Kyouya looked up at her and almost fell out of his seat. He had told her to wear something nice to meet his family and instead she looked like she was going to go to a rock concert.

"Yo." She said with a wave. Fuyumi jumped up out of her seat and ran to greet the girl.

"Hello." She said with a smile. "I'm Fuyumi. It's a pleasure to meet my brothers bride at last." Keelia made a face at this comment but turned away. Kyouya's father, Yoshio, walked forward and greeted the young woman as well.

"Welcome to the family." He said with a smile. Keelia smiled back at him and said in a sickly sweet voice,

"I think I'd like to stay out of the family." Yoshio started and stared at her. Keelia nodded and walked over to Kyouya.

"You're embarrassing me." He whispered in her ear.

"Good." she whispered back, still smiling. Kyouya smiled at his father and leaned down, gently kissing her cheek while murmuring,

"Just behave tonight." She turned and pecked his lips, saying softly,

"Bite me." Yoshio beamed at the 'display of affection' between the two and moved back to his seat. Keelia sat down and a plate was brought to her.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked, poking her food.

"Cooked squid and caviar." Fuyumi told her.

"Ewwww." Keelia cried, then looked down at the food and grinned.

"Keelia," Kyouya said, "Don't…" But it was too late. Keelia grabbed the squid and threw it against the wall where it stuck. She laughed uproariously, clutching her side as the squid fell from the wall with a loud 'pop'. Kyouya hid his face with his hands and groaned.

"You should have at least tried it." Yoshio said, eyeing the squid that was now on the floor.

"Alright." Keelia said, jumping up and retrieving the squid. She took a small bite out of it and made a face.

"Yuk." She squealed and stuck the squid back onto the wall. Kyouya hide his face as Keelia sat back down and sipped at her drink. He reached under the table and grabbed her leg.

"Please, don't." He begged her. Keelia merely smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mori's home, Colette had arrived in a much similar fashion. She wore a ratty black tank top and jeans that had been covered in paint and torn practically to shreds. Her make up was done in bright vivid colors. Sky blue and lime green eye shadow, bright purple eyeliner and brilliant pink lipstick. Her long hair was pulled up in pig-tails. She made a small bun over the hair tie and let the rest of the hair hang down. She ran up the steps to the entrance and burst in crying out,

"I'm here!" The family came out to greet her. Mori's mother and father and his younger brother. Colette bowed at each of them, giving them a friendly greeting, then they all went into the dinning room for lunch. They had a small lunch of sandwiches and the conversation seemed pleasant. Suddenly Colette jumped up and pointed at Mori.

"Takashi!" she cried. Mori looked up at her surprised.

"Yes?"

"I challenge you!" and with that Colette let out a loud belch. Mori looked horrified as the rest of his family stared at Colette in utter shock.

"Come on!" She urged and released another loud burp.

"I don't want to play." Mori said. Colette huffed but sat back down.

"You're no fun."

When lunch was over everyone left to do their own thing. Mori took Colette into the study to look at some art.

"My mother did this." He said pointing to a painting. "What do you think?" Colette tilted her head to the right, then to the left then hung it upside down.

"What the hell is it?" she asked.

"It's abstract." Mori said.

"Abstract of what?" she questioned, looking over it.

"Well, nothing." Mori said, "You're just supposed to use your imagination."

"I thought the point of art was to capture the artist's imagination." Colette replied. "This just looks like a four year old threw up on a canvas."

"I beg your pardon." Mori's mother said from the door way. "I have been told that I have quite a talent for this."

"Who told you that?" Colette sneered, "A blind monkey?" Mori's mother looked deeply offended.

"This is not art." Colette stated, pointing to the canvas. "This is trash. Real art has shape and form. Real art is Michel Angelo's Sistine Chapel. It's Van Go's Sunflowers. It's Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. That right there, is not art. It's scribbles on a Canvas."

Mori's mother huffed and walked away. Colette merely grinned and turned to continue on with the tour.

"I can't believe you said that to my mother." Mori said.

"What? I can't have an opinion?" she asked. Mori stared at her for a moment then smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Of course you can." He said, "I just want my family to love you as much as I do." Colette cringed a little but smiled up at him sweetly.


	4. Meet the parents

With Keelia things were going in much the same manner. The family had been disgusted by her behavior at the table but also intrigued. They sat around the rec room and talked. Yoshio puffed on a massive cigar and Fuyumi sat on the ground fiddling with something. While Yoshio talked about the wedding arrangements, like Keelia was paying attention, the blonde pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply. It did not escape her notice that when she did this, the room went silent. Kyouya bent down and whispered in her ear;

"Put that out."

"Bit me." She said, "I haven't had one since I woke up this morning."

"Smoking is foul," He insisted, "Put it out."

"No. If I want to smoke, then I'll smoke." she stated, "And if you order me to do it because I must 'bend to your will', so help me god, I'll kick you square in the balls."

There was a long stretch of silence before Yoshio burst out laughing. Fuyumi, Kyouya and Keelia looked up at him surprised.

"You seem to have a fiery one on your hands, Kyouya." He remarked. Keelia's jaw dropped and she looked up at Kyouya who was smirking down at her.

"Well, Fuck." She breathed.

"Tell me, my dear," Yoshio inquired, "Would you really make good on your promise?"

"I've done it before." Keelia said. At this Yoshio laughed even harder.

"Such a feisty bride you have here, Kyouya." Keelia groaned and put her hand over her face. Kyouya bent down again and kissed Keelia's cheek. Keelia turned her head and Kyouya kissed her on the lips. She jerked away and whipped her mouth.

"Don't kiss me." She whispered and stood up, leaving the room. Once outside she took out her cell phone and called Colette.

"How is it going there?" she asked.

"I offended Takashi's mother." Colette said, "What about you?"

"I said I was going to kick Kyouya in the balls and his father thought it was hilarious!" Keelia ranted.

"You're kidding?" exclaimed Colette, "Why would he think that's funny?"

"Because he's a sick fuck." Keelia cried.

"Chill out, babe!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that nothing is working. What is wrong with these people?!"

"They're rich. They think everything is funny or intriguing."

"Stupid rich bastards."

"What was that about rich people?" came Kyouya's voice.

"Shit." Keelia swore and hung up the phone. She turned to face Kyouya who was smirking at her. His smile fell and a look of concern came over his face.

"Keelia," He began. "What can I do to make you happy?"

Keelia looked out at the dark sky and turned towards the door.

"I'm going to bed." she said and walked inside.

Back with Colette, she purple haired girl was staring at her phone.

"Damn." she breathed.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked. Colette turned to face him and forced a smile.

"Oh, Kyouya and Ki-ki just go into another fight." she said. Mori frowned.

"If he isn't nicer to her, she going to run away from him." Colette looked at Mori wide eyed and grinned.

"You're a genius." she said.

"Why?" Mori asked.

"Uhm, We'll get Kyouya to, uhm, appreciate Ki-ki more, by making him think she, uhhh, ran away!" Colette lied. Mori smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Colette faked a yawn and went back inside and up to her room. When she closed the door she called Keelia back.

"Hello?" Keelia answered in a teary voice.

"What's wrong, babe?" Colette asked.

"I'm just frustrated, because nothing is working." she said.

"Well, Mori just gave me a great idea." the pink haired girl told her distressed friend.

"What's that?" the distressed friend inquired hopefully.

"We'll run away!"

"What?"

"We'll run away. We'll make them think that we're okay with the whole thing and then on our wedding day, we'll take a plane back to America."

"How will we get the money?"

"Well ask the guys for it. Say that it's for a surprise for the wedding and then just use it to buy the plane tickets."

"Letty that's genius!"

"I know! Know, go find Kyouya and be lovey dovey with him."

"But he's asleep."

"Then crawl into bed with him."

"Oh fine."

"Love ya, Chick."

"Love you too." With that Colette hung up the phone and walked down the hall to Mori's room. She quietly opened the door, snuck in and closed it back.

"What are you doing in here?" Mori asked.

"I just wanted to cuddle with you." Colette replied as she climbed under the covers of Mori's queen bed with him. He smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"I love you, Colette." He murmured. Colette merely smiled and kissed him deeply, then laid back down on his chest.

"So is Keelia going to run away?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no. Uhm, she's just going to threaten to."

"Oh. Okay." Mori leaned down and kissed her again.

"I can't wait till our wedding."

"Uhm, me neither."

"Really?" Mori sat up in bed and looked over at Colette.

"Yes." She said, "I'm excited." Mori smiled and laid back down, grabbing Colette and pulled her tight against him.

"I'm glad." He whispered, kissing her once more before relaxing into the bed and closing his eyes. Colette looked up at him and sighed, wishing she didn't have to break his heart.

In the meantime Keelia was also sneaking into Kyouya's room. She crept into the bed with him and went to snuggle up to him when he opened his eyes. He sat up, his hair wild and messy and glared down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I, uhm, couldn't sleep. So I-I came to snuggle with you." She said, frightened by the way Kyouya was looking at her. She could have sworn she saw an ominous aura around him.

"Okay then. Good night." With that he laid back down, grabbed Keelia, pulled her to his chest and went back to sleep.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" she asked meekly. Kyouya peeked open one eye and looked down at her then smirked and kissed her gently before going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Keelia was awaken by gentle kisses on her face. She groaned and rolled away from whoever was kissing her.

"Five more minutes." she said, swatting her hand behind her.

"It's already noon." Kyouya said, leaning over and kissing her again.

"So let me sleep for five more minutes." Keelia moaned, rolling back over to face him. He smiled down at her and laid back down, placing his head on her chest. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" she asked.

"No." He said, standing up and walking over to his closet. "We're going to meet Colette and Mori at the dance studio today."

"What for?"

"Dance lesson's. For the wedding."

"Who said we were going to dance?"

"Is it not customary to share a dance together at the reception?"

Keelia glared at him and he let out a sigh, before sitting back on the bed and taking her hand.

"Please, Keelia? I want you to feel like a princess at your wedding."

"Fine." She said, standing and dressing. in the simple gown Kyouya handed her.

* * *

At the dance Studio Colette and Mori where already waiting for them. Colette wore the same dress Keelia did and both boys wire loose fitting slacks and white button down shirts. The instructor showed them what to do then turned on some music and had them mimic him. He walked between them, correcting their steps and movements.

"This is boring." Colete said.

"It's too simple." Keelia agreed.

"You want to learn something more complicated?" The instructor asked. Mori and Kyouya grinned and gave the instructor a song to play. When the song started up they began to dance, letting the girls follow their leads. This dance was fast and complicated.

Mori dipped Colette low then jerked her upright and threw her in the air. He easily caught her and spun her away from him before bringing her back into his arms. Colette and Keelia were laughing and haveing fun as they tried to keep up with the movements and figure out what their partner was going to do next just by their body launguage.

* * *

Soon the dance lessons ended and they all went to the mall.

"What are we here for?" Colette asked.

"Jewelry." Kyouya replied as they walked into the jewelry store. "I was thinking a diamond pendant would go well with your dress." He told Keelia, looking over the merchendise. "And a princess cut diamond for your ring."

"I hate diamonds." She said.

"What?" He inquired surprised.

"Yeah." Colette said looking at the jewels, "That's one of the first things you should have known about Keelia. She despises diamonds."

"I've told you that before." Keelia said, "I hate them." Kyouya looked flustered at being so uninformed of something like his brides blatent distaste for this perticular jewel.

"I'm very sorry." He said, "It must have slipped my mind. What is your favorite stone?"

"Sapphire." She replied holding out her hand to show him her sapphire ring. "I've told you that before too." She scowled at him.

"Kyouya?" She asked.

"Yes, love?" He inquired.

"Do you know anything about me?"

Colette bit her bottom lip, knowing what was coming.

"Yes, of course." He said.

"What's my favorite kind of food?" She asked.

"Chicken." He repllied.

"What's my sister's name?"

"Daneilla."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

Colette shook her head as Keelia began to cry.

"My favorite food is Seafood, My sister's name is Denisse and my favorite color is black! You don't know anything about me! Why are you marrying me if you don't know anything about me?" With that she ran off, crying.

"You're little book can't help you with this one." Colette said to him before following.

"She's just over reacting, right?" Kyouya asked Mori. Mori shrugged.

"...If she's just over reacting, why do I feel like a heel?"

* * *

"Fucking jerk!" Keelia sobbed as she and Colette sat in the Coffe shop of the book store. "Wants to marry me and doesn't know shit about me!"

"Uhm, Ki-Ki," Colette said, cautiously, "Not that Kyouya wasn't a total jerk, but are you on your period?"

"Yes, I'm on my fucking period!" Keelia shouted, "You think I'd be crying over this if I wasn't on my period?!"

"You want me to get you a chocolatey frapachino?" Colette asked, "And a big soft, gooey cookie?"

"Please." Keelia asked, looking up at her friend with big puppy dog eyes. Colette patted her arm and stood, going to fetch the items. She came back and gave them to the girl then cuddled back up with her. The two sipped at the drink, picking at the massive cookie.

"I thought he would at least know those few things about me!" Keelia cried, stuffing a bit of cookie into her mouth.

"I know." Colette said, "I could feel a disturbance in the fource when he answered those questions wrong." Keelia giggled and took a sip of the drink.

"Feel any better?" Colette asked.

"Much, thanks." Keelia replied.

"Just pay back for when you cook me greasy, salty potatoes on my period." Colette said, smiling.

"There you are!" Mori said as he ran towards them. He stopped and flipped open his cell phone, calling Kyouya and telling him his location.

"I don't want to see him!" You said, glareing. Mori listened on the phone and told her;

"He says that's too bad. He's already on his way." Mori hung up the phone and sat across from the two.

"Call him back and tell him to go away." Keelia hissed. Mori shook his head and sat there.

"Want some more cookie?" Colette asked, waving a peice infront of her. Keelia snatched it up and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing angrily.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kyouya yelled when he was next to them.

"If you start yelling at me in the middle of this store, " Keelia hissed out, "I'll kick you in the nuts and go home."

"Are you threatening me?" Kyouya seethed.

"Yes!"

" Why you..."

"Go to hell."

"You're pissed off just because I don't know a few things about you?"

"No!" Keelia said, "I'm pissed because you don't know anything about me! Why on earth do you want to marry someone you don't know!"

"Keelia, you're beautiful." Kyouya said, kneeling infront of her, "Who wouldn't want to marry you!" The chilled coffee drink was dumped onto his head and Keelia and Colette were gone before he knew it.

"What did I say?" Kyouya sighed.

"Obviusly, the wrong thing." Mori replied.

* * *

Kyouya tried to get in touch with Keelia many times over the next week, but was unsucessful. Colette was no help in the matter since she felt no sympathy for his predicament. She did however tell him that her favorite flowers were roses and her favorite treat was chocolate covered cherries. So while she was out with Mori one night he showed up at Kellia's door step with a boquet of roses and a box of imported chocolate covered cherries.

Keelia rolled her eyes, but let him in and snacked on the cherries.

"Keelia, I'm really sorry." He said, kissing her hand.

"What do you know about me, Kyouya?" she asked him. "Are you just marrying me because I'm beautiful? Am I suppose to be a status symbol for you? A toy? Stop me if I get it right!"

"No! It's not like that! Keelia, I do love you. And do know many things about you. I know that you love the unconventional and the obscure. I know your are gentle, loveing, careing, loyal and inteligant. I knew that from the moment I saw you, everything else, I'm still learning."

Keelia gave him a small smile and looked out the window.

"So, you like Sapphires?" he asked. She nodded. He dug in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a small ring box. From within he pulled a platnium band with a heart shapped sapphire centered between two pale blue topaz stones. He slide the ring onto her finger then kissed her gently.

"I love you Keelia." he said.

"I know you do." she replied.

* * *

Colette sat at her computer with a mischevious grin on her face. Next to her keyboard was a paper with two credit card numbers on it.

"What'cha doin'?" Keelia asked, leaning over Colette's shoulder.

"Booking our flight to the states." Colette replied.

"How did you get their card numbers?" Keelia inquired.

"I asked for them. I'm just going to withdraw the cash so they can't see what we're doing." Colette answered.

"You're a genious." Keelia said, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"I know." Colette said.

"So what's the plan?"

"While we're in our dressing rooms we will sneek out threw the window and into a waiting cab. We'll go to the airport, get on the plane and fly out of Japan. I already called your grandparents to tell them we were coming to visit them."

"Once again, genious." Keelia paused and looked concerned. "But won't they realize that we're gone before we can get onto the plane?"

"Ah, now this is where my true genious shows. We're going to go in early to get ready. From there we'll sneak into a taxi that will be waiting for us down the street. And then, its out of Japan and away from Kyoua and Mori."

Keelia squeeled and hugged Colette tight.

"If I were gay, I'd marry you." Colette laughed and tugged at a long blue strand of Keelia's hair.

"That would be pointless since it is mariage we are trying to escape."

"You know what I mean, bitch." Keelia grumbled, pulling her hair from Colette's slack fingers.


	5. Verdwijnen uit Japan, volkomen

The next day the school was alive with chatter. With the wedding of four of Ouran's most beloved studants so close at hand the excitement seemed almost unbearable. Studants bustled down the halls, anxious to extend their congradulations. Mori and Kyouya stood by their brides, smiling proudly. Keelia and Colette stood tense and rigid, smiling and thanking well wishers as formilly as possible. Kyouya and Mori seemed unbothered by the constant wave of people, anxious to offer congradulations, but Keelia and Colette could only take so much before they had to ecuse themselves to find some type of sanctuary from the throng of people.

For once the sight of the massive doors of the thrid music room were a welcome sight. Hurridly the two pushed them open and escaped inside. The peace and quiet of the deserted room seemed to lift a heavy weight off their shoulders and they sank into the velvet plush chairs with a sigh.

"Fucking people." Keelia swore. Colette merely nodded and cracked the bones of her neck loudly.

"The wedding takes place at the end of the week." Colette said, rolling her neck.

"Is everything set up?" Keelia asked.

"Yup. Our surprise for the boys is all ready. They won't know what hit them." Colette confirmed.

"Just as long as they don't bother us in the dressing rooms before the wedding starts, it should all go good." Keelia giggled, winking. Colette and Keelia agreed it would be best to talk in code when their was even the slightest chance that the boys were lurking around somewhere.

"And my grandparents are coming?"

"That's what they said. You may want to call them again and make sure though." Colette replied.

Keelia nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hallo?...Hoi Opa!" Keelia's grandfather spoke fluent Dutch and had taught Keelia much of it. She could freely talk to her gradfather in this forign launguage since few in Japan could speak it, Kyouya included.

"Ja...Ist du guet voort de plan?...Ja...Ja...goed...Uhm...Wij erbij zijn und Een...Ja...Neen, neen. Ja...Een...Goed...Sprekin Oma Ik leifs Sie. Ja, Ik leifs Du...Dit ist bijster belangrijk...Wunderbal. Neen...Het Verbieden...Goed...Ja, ja, Een. Fiat. Ik leifs Dich. Ajuus." (A/N: While I do know pretty well how to speak Germen/Dutch, I have horribly little knowledge of how to spell it or the proper gramer used when writing it. Therefore if there are any mistakes I'm very sorry. Tell me and I will fix them. And I also hope to point out that speaking it for a majority of your life and attempting to write it down are two entirely different things because the German's have and alphebet all their own not to mention they pronounce the letters very different from the English Alphebet. I apologize once again.)

Keelia hung up her phone and smiled at Colette.

"My Grandfather says that he will be here by one."

"Good."

* * *

The day of the wedding soon arrived and the girls packed everything they would need into theirs bags and went to the church where the wedding would be held. Once inside the dressing room they began to prepare. They quickly braided their long hair and piled it ontop of their heads under wig caps. Keelia put on a jet black wig with hair to her shoulders. She colored her eyebrows black with eyeliner and used powder and light brown eyeliner pencil to change the shape of her face. She made her nose more narrow, her nostrals bigger, her lips thinner and her chin more pointed. She slide black contacts in over her eyes and used a corset to flatten out her chest.

Colette put on a brown wig with chin length hair as well as mud brown contacts. She used make up to make her skin tone darker, her eyes more sunk in, her lips fuller and her nose wider. She also wore padding around her waist to give the apperance of being heavier.

Once they were done they snuck out of the window and down the street to find the taxi waiting patiently. They threw their bags into the trunk and got in, directing the man to the airport.

They breezed through security and waited for plane to get ready.

"What time is it?" Colette asked.

"Three thirty." Keelia replied.

"Okay so we have another hour and a half before Kyouya and Mori discover us missing."

"And you made sure to leave no trace of where we would be going?"

"Of course. I took the money from their accounts online. Got the cash, did a money order, sent it to your grandparents who had their neighbors by the tickets online, They mailed the tickets back and at that point I transfored all the info from the computer to our laptops and pushed to CPU of our computer threw two high powered magnets which destroyed the hard drive. I Burned the envelopes and letters as well as any unimportant paper work in the apartment, then reported to the United States IRS that someone got ahold of our Social Security Numbers and stole our Identeties and we can pick up our new SS Numbers, which can't be traced back to our old numbers since our identites were 'stolen', whenever we get the chance. The boys will file a missing persons report, after a year or so we'll be presumed dead and they'll move on with their lives. Then Maybe after a few years we'll move back to Japan, but far, far away from Ouran."

Keelia nodded her head and stood, grabbing her bags as the woman on the intercome called for their flight. Colette stood and followed, her bags clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

Once on the plane the two took their seats and stared out the window. Neither said anything as the plane lifted off the ground and took to the air. But they were bothing feeling the same deep sadness that came with leaving everything you knew in one final moment. All to escape an arranged marriage they left behind their friends, their parents, their home, their school, their life.

The plane ascended higher into the sky, leaveing Japan behind. The clouds swallowed them and the landscape dissappeared. Japan was gone, and so was the life they had led before. Everything was final now. Their was no turning back. The Japanese police would search for them for a time and assume they were dead, Kyouya and Mori would think the same. So would their parents. They might hold a funeral, lowering empty caskets into the earth and erecting grave stones. They would mourn and move on. Maybe Kyouya and Mori would find other girls to marry, maybe their parents would find solace in the girls siblings. Maybe the girls could one day return to Japan. But they could never pick up where they had left off.

* * *

The years past and the girls kept up with the investigation on the internet. The police suspected they had been kidnapped, something to do with revenge on two of the more prominant families in Japan. After a year or so, they were presumed dead. The families kept up hope for another few years, until they finally accepted the fact that Colette Vesta Naldamin and Keelia Mercia Leronis were probably dead. They held a funeral in which they took two caskets and filled them with many of the girls belongings and buried them. They erected grave stones and had them inscribed with messages as well as their birthdates and the day the girls disappeared. Keelia's grandparents never spoke a word of it to anyone and even attended the funeral. Though Keelia's Grandmother tried to persuade them to at least tell their parents the girls stood firm on their desicion.

"Wij hoeven verdwijnen uit Japan, volkomen." Keelia had said. (We have to disappear from Japan, completely.) The two soon moved out and got their own flat. Mori became ingaged again but broke it off. The girls kept up with tid bits of the boys life, out of pure curiosity they told themselves. Mori started his own buisness, a coffee shop that sold chocolate and PMSing girls all over loved it. Kyouya took over part of his fathers buisness and started taking over smaller hospitals using his charm and contections. The rest of the host club pretty much succeeded their parents. Haurhi married Tamaki four years after the girls left and, much to Haurhi's embaressment, her father showed up to the wedding in a dress to walk her down the isle.

The years passed by and life seemed to slowly but surely move on.


	6. The return, lay me to sleep

DHMB: This is the final chapter of the story. It turned out kinda sadder than I really wanted but all in all, pretty okay. I hope you like it.

* * *

Colette stepped of the plane with a deep sigh and smiled. Back in Japan once again. Keelia followed her, yawning and pushing her friend on ahead.

"C'mon." She grumbled, "Lets go and get coffee."

"Why are you so grumpy?" Colette asked. Keelia glared and yawned again."

"Because I just got woken up by terbulance." The blond replied, making her way over to the nearest coffee store.

The years had changed the two, that much was certain. Colette who's hair had once been strawberry blong with bright pink and purple streaks was now a pale red color, highlighted with dirty blond. Her face, though still the same oval shape was more defined. Her nose was sharped, her eyes more slender and her lips more pouty. Her chest had filled out a little more as had the rest of her body, taking away the akward teenager appearance and replacing it with the look of a slender and sophisticated young woman.

Keelia had changed as well. Her once blue and black streaked platnium hair was now a light ash blond color, highleted with paler and darker shades of blonde. Her square face now held a shaper quality to it with more prominant cheekbones and a sharper line of her jaw. Her body had become more slender and she had lost all her baby fat. She now too appeared as a sophisticated young woman. Both had taken their mothers maiden names as their own. It was no longer Keelia Leronis or Colette Naldamin, but Keelia Borstba and Colette Hinchet.

* * *

The warm steam that rose from Keelia's coffee cup turned her cheeks a rosey color. Her long brown eyelashes fanned out on her cheeks and her full lips were upturned at the corners in a small smile. Colette studied her friend from across the table, noticeing the blissful look on her blonde companion sipped at her warm drink.

"You're doing it again." Keelia said, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I am not." Colette argued. At this Keelia peeked open one blue eye.

"Yes you are." She replied, calmly. "You've been doing it alot lately."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean." Colette said, feining innocence.

"You're stareing habbit. And you know damn well what I mean." Keelia answered, setting her cup on the polished table and sitting back to study her friend. "You're habbit of staring at people. You sit and study every inch of their face, memorizeing every detail, as if you're an artist about to paint. You do it when you're contemplantive. And since I'm always with you, I'm always the one to get studied. I bet you know where my freckles are better than I do."

Colette frowned but said nothing. Keelia paused then leaned forward, gently pushing a stray peice of hair behind Colette's ear.

"So what's on your mind Chick-de?"

"Do you think it was really a good idea to move back to Japan?" Colette asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Look, we've basicully been dead for the past five and a half years. Our parents buried us, in a manner of speaking and we currently have reservations in Ouran's cemetary. We left this, all this behind almost six years ago, and I'm waundering if moving back isn't just opening up old wounds."

Keelia sighed and looked out the window, carefully deciding on how to answer. Finally she turned her eyes to her friend and said;

"Our parents burried a memory. Our 'finace's' burried a lost hope and our 'friends' burried two people they never truely knew. So yes, maybe we are technicully barried in Ouran. But honestly, Letty, it is best if we come back."

"But we're reopening old wounds!" Colette protested.

"If it's an old wound then it should be reopened. After six years that wound should have healed and if it hasn't then there is something in it that's festering!" Keelia shot back, "We need to come back, Letty. We need to face what we're running from and decide if we want to keep running."

"Why, though. After all we went threw, Ki-ki?" Keelia sighed and looked out the window.

"Because it's time to fucking grow up."

* * *

The town they moved to was small. A town set by a beach, someplace no one would really take notice of them. Their apartment was small, two bed rooms one bath. Keelia and Colette both worked for a phramisutical company, doing paper working, tracking shipments and the like. They asked to be transfered to Japan a few monthes ago. The company did pretty well for itself. nothing to big, but big enough to have offices in a few scattered countries. This office sat near the ocean, with a beautiful veiw of the beach.

* * *

Their first day there the girls donned their wigs, masked their faces with make-up and went to the Ouran Cemetary. As they moved closer to their graves they saw Ruth leaning heavily on Charles, crying. Charles himself had tears streaking down his weathered cheeks. Colette moved toward the two, as if to comfort them, but Keelia stopped her.

"You can't." She said softly. Colette nodded and stood back, watching her father and Keelia's mother leave. When the two were finally gone, Colette and Keelia approched the graves. Side by side the headstones stood, written in Kanji and english. A scattering of roses and carnations colored the drab, gray stones. Between the two headstones were minature statues of two girls, with their hands linked, looking towards the sky. On the grave stones, under their names, the same message was written. 'May you find Happiness where ever you are.' Keelia looked apathetically at the markers, but Colette knelt before them, gently tracing her own name with her finger.

"I can't belive it." She breathed.

"You know what they say," Keelia said, in a soft voice, kneeling down and running her own calloused fingers over the engraving. "Death is only the begining."

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass." Colette hissed. Keelia smirked the ran an index finger gently over the face of her statue.

"Don't cry for them." Keelia said, "They're dead, and the people who buried them never even truely knew them." Colette let out a small chocked laugh.

"We did." She replied. Keelia looked over at her friend and grinned. Colette leered back until sorrow finally gave way to hysteria and the two began to laugh uncontrollably. They clutched each other, giggiling and coughing, untill their snickers turned to dry sobs.

"This is stupid." Colette said, pounding the side of her fist against the headstone. "This is all so stupid. It shouldn't of been like this."

"No. It shouldn't have." Keelia agreed. The two then sat in silent contemplation for a moment.

"Who are you?" Asked a deep voice from behind them. The girls turned around and almost ran. Behind them stood Mori and Kyouya, each gripping a boquet of flowers. The years hand changed them both, just as they had changed Keelia and Colette. Mori's hair was not a little longer, combed back away from his face, with a few stray peice's, falling over his forehead. He was still as tall and broad as every, but he had lost all the gangliness of youth. He had filled out more. His face was a little shaprer, his chin more defined and his eyes more sleek.

Kyouya had filled out more as well, his shoulders and chest were broader as was his face, giving him a broader chin and cheek bones. His hair was still the same, but he was a bit taller He had changed his glasses to square frames which made him look more sophisticated.

"Who are you?" Kyouya repeated.

"I'm Lucy and this is Bella." Keelia lied.

"What are you doing here?" Mori asked.

"We were friends of Keelia and Colette." Colette said

"You're Kyouya and Mori, right?" Keelia asked, as if she was unsure. The two nodded.

"They told us about you." Colette said, looking back on the grave stones.

"What did they say about us?" Kyouya inquired.

"That you were egotistical jerks." Keelia replied. The corner of Kyouya's mouth twitched upward.

"Sound like something they'd say." He admited.

"Did you two love them." Colette asked suddenly.

"More than anything." Mori admited. "We would have given our very lives for them." Kyouya groaned and feltowards the grave marker.

"Oh, Keelia, why did you leave me?" He clung to the marker. Mori walked over to comfort him, keeping his own pain bottled up as he always did.

"We have to go." Colette muttered, grabbing Keelia's hand and dragging her away. Once they were saftly in their car, Colette turned to her friend.

"Why did you do that?" Keelia asked her, stareing straight ahead.

"What, ask them if they had ever truely loved us?" Colette inquired.

"Yes." Keelia said.

"I wanted to know." Colette replied.

"They told us enough five years ago."

"But that was to our faces, Ki-ki. I wanted to know if they would admit to a stranger that they had really loved us."

"I was actually surprised that they did admit it." Keelia admited. "I fingured they just told us they did to appease us."

Colette nodded, understanding what her friend was talking about.

"Are you alright?" Keelia nodded.

"It's just, seeing him react that way, makes me think that once, maybe I loved him too." Keelia laughed at herself and turned sad eyes to Colette. "Crazy, huh, Letty?"

"No, Ki-ki. It's not crazy at all."

* * *

The street market was bustiling with activity as the two made their way from stand to stand. Colette's hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a boat neck and hip hugger jeans. Keelia's hair had been braided down her back and she wore a long sleeve black shirt with an open back and flare legged jeans. They strolled down the packed street, side by side, flitting from stand to stand, looking at food and trinkets.

_This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep, _

_This is what I brought, _

_You may forget me, _

"I just don't see the point, I mean why on earth would you want to...oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." Keelia spun around to face the person she had knocked into, but the throng of people pushed her on ahead. In that one moment she could have sworn she heard a man breath out her name. As she looked back at the man, her eyes grew wide and she quickly spun back around.

"What is it?" Colette asked, concerned by her friends rapidly paleing face.

_I promise to depart,_

_Just promise one thing, _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

Colette looked over her shoulder, trying to find what had scared Keelia so badly. Her eyes searched the many, unfamiliar faces of the crowd, finding nothing of an great importance, until her eyes skirted over eight very familiar faces. There amist the crowd stood Kyouya and Mori with the rest of the old host club gang. Colette spun back around, her breath caught in her throat.

_This is what I brought you, _

_This you this you can keep, _

_This is what I brought,_

_You may forget me, _

Mori stopped in the middle of the street, turning around and looking over the heads of the crowd, searching for the two he had thought he saw. He could have sworn he saw a blond and red head girl that looked a great deal like Keelia and Colette. But that was silly. Colette's hair was a paler red, with pink and purple streaks. He remebered the exact color, imagineing all those times he and Colette had laid side by side and he had threaded his fingers threw that silky, sweet smelling hair, watching as it fell and pooled around her face, spilling of the side of the couch like a colorful waterfall.

"Colette...?" Mori said softly.

_I promise you my heart,_

_Just promise to sing. _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh. uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh._

Kyouya stopped, looking back to apologize to the person he had bumped into. As the girl spun to offer him the same apology, he gasped.

"Keelia..." He whispered, trying to reach out and grab the girl. He had caught a mere glimpse of her and her companion's faces. Time seemed to hault as his fingers brushed the soft, warm skin of her back. He felt his eyes sting with tears. Her skin, which always smelt so sweet and always felt so warm. She would always giggle when he trailed his fingers up her long neck. When time caught up with itself again the girl was gone and he was holding his hand out, clutching air.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

_This is what I thought, _

_I thought you'd need me._

Colette dared a glance behind her to find they had left the group far behind. She dragged her trembiling friend into an ally way and pressing against the cold stones of the wall.

"Do you think they saw us?" Keelia asked, her voice unsteady.

"I don't know." Colette admited. "What are they doing here?"

"Who knows." Keelia said. "Lets go home."

_This is what I thought so think me naive, _

_I promise you a heart, _

_You promise to keep, _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." Mori said, turning back around, his body tense.

"I could have sworn, though." Kyouya protested.

"It was just your imgination." Mori insisted, softly.

"Yeah...They couldn't be alive. Could they?"

_Uhoh uhoh uhoh uhoh uhoh uhoh _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep..._

DHMB: Okay folks. That's all. I hope you liked it. That song is from A Perfect Circle and it's called 'Prelude' I though it really fit. So read and review. No flames though. Flames will be used to set you on fire!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough, gasp choke- Man I need to stop smoking.

* * *


	7. Answers

DHMB: Okay, we've gotton quiet a few reviews on this story about it oh so abrupt ending.

Kitty: We have?! You didn't tell me!

DHMB: Uhm...yeah I did. I read them to you... I e-mailed them to you... I showed you them when you were over at my house.

Kitty: LIES!

DHMB: LAY OF THE CAFFINE!

Kitty: NEVER!

DHMB: Anyway...alot of our reviewers.

Kitty: ALL!

DHMB: OKAY! ALL! All of our reviewers want to know just what happens to Keelia and Colette. The ending left alot unanswered. But to be really honest people, we kinda just ran out of idea's. We ran through millions of scenario's but...

Kitty: ...they only made the story drag on with an air of never ending. So, we left you hanging with the possibility and the questions.

DHMB: We did grow pretty attatched to our characters though, and waundered what happened to them just as you have, but...

Kitty: ...We could just never come up with a good answer that went with their ever defiant and independant personalities. All possibilities...

DHMB: ...left them to submissive and dependent. But we are going to set the record straight and if you have any idea's feel free to tell us and we'll see about picking up a sequel.

Kitty: Whips out a long scroll and reads Question one; Did Keelia and Colette love Mori and Kyouya and if so, why did they leave them?

DHMB: Yes, the girls did grow to love the two. But could not live with the boys constant overpowering wills. How could they, who had their whole life, thrived on what was unrefined and unconventional, stay with anyone who would force such a drastic change as being remade into one of Japan's elite socialites? In the end, love wasn't enough to allow them to saty. Add to the fact the marriage contract, which would tie the girls to them no matter what and it makes for an instant flight instinct. If they were going to marry anyone, it would be on their own terms and of their own free will.

Kitty: Question 2; Why did they go back?

DHMB: Because, as Keelia said; it was time to grow up and stop running away from their problems. the whole thing was a huge infected sore on their lifes, even after so many years. And it was time to open the sore and drain it so it could heal, and if it didn't, then they would have to rethink their whole approch.

Kitty:Question three; why not tell their parents about the whole plan?

DHMB: If you remeber, it was their parents who made the original marriage contract. If they told them, their parents would just thwart their plans or drag them back to Japan?

Kitty:Question four; Why didn't Keelia's grandparents tell everyone that the girls weren't really dead?

DHMB: We'll we always thaught of them as the olden type, the ones who grew up on farms and fell in love with each other for no reason than that they really and truely loved each other. That said, they would agree with the girls trying to escape any kind of mideval arranged marriage, wanting them to be happy. While they may not have agree fully with the way the girls went about it, they would have understood the full ramifications of revealing the two's secret, knowing they would just be shipped right back to Japan and the contract reinvoked. So they kept their mouths just so the girls could find happiness with someone they loved. Even when they realized the girls loved the boys and were miserable without them, they wanted to be able to enter into marriage with them of their own free will.

Kitty: Question five; When Kyouya and Mori saw the girls in the market, why didn't they run after them?

DHMB: You'd have to kind of put yourself in their places. I mean if you just saw two people who were supposedly dead, and had been for many years, walk by you on the street, you'd be frozen while you brain tried to process it. And when the girls realized who had seen them, they ran. So when the boys finally were able to move and chase them, they were already a step ahead of them.

Kitty: Okay folks, that's all for now. If you have any idea's regarding a sequel, tell us and we'll put our heads together and try to come up with something!

DHMB:LOVE AND COOKIES TO ALL! FLAMES WITH BE USED TO LIGHT YOU ON FIRE!!


End file.
